


Concerning the A Very Dragon Age Christmas Series

by Galindrael



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galindrael/pseuds/Galindrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an update to quell the questions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I just wanted to update those of you who are reading the A Very Dragon Age Christmas series! 

I **am** writing it, but I am behind and currently on vacation until like 12/27 (ish). I'll definitely try to update as soon as possible... maybe even while away via tablet or phone depending on how much free time I have. I'll update asap! Thank you all for your patience!

 

<3 Galindrael

 

As a side note, here's a picture of Scáthach and Cullen :3


	2. I'm back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update for 12/28/14

Just wanted to announce that I'm back from my vacation! Although I am annoyingly sick, I am happy to be back. I will be posting to the series again. I will be deleting this once the series is over! But I will keep my updates here until then!

 

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the series!

 

<3, Galindrael


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/4/15 update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update for 4 January 2015; for some reason there was an issue with A Guy What Takes His Time (Day 19)?

Hello! 

 

So...I found out there was an issue with A Guy What Takes His Time (Day 19) not posting correctly to the series/collection and I **_think_** I've fixed it. 

Just wanted to let everyone know that I will be finishing, I'm just writing slow and can't seem to write anything less than like 4k words, for some reason. This particular part (Day 20) made me re-read all of A Very Dragon Age Christmas (which is why I'm so behind) to make an official timeline, which I might add on here later. Seriously, it ended up being 8 handwritten pages of notes by the time I was finished. Anyway, I'll be updating soon!

 

Also starting Uni on 5 January 2015, so posting might get slow(...well, slower) but I **will** finish.

 

Thanks so much for reading, feel free to leave questions/comments here as well, I (usually) reply to everyone who leave a comment within a few days!

 

-Galindrael


	4. Issues with the series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, something had to go wrong

For some reason my series' numbering was wrong and wasn't accurately numbered, so I'm fixing it. Yay.


	5. 9 January 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 January 2015 update

Just wanted to let you guys know that I have started the next part, but, as suspected, school is...cumbersome this semester. Uni will do that to you...and suck out your soul and will to live but more on that later.

 

 

I've realized I've made an error and have accidentally wrote Cullen's other sister as his eldest when, canonically, Mia is the eldest sister (oops). So, for now, pretend I'm right and maybe I'll manage to go back and edit that bit out later.

 

I am anticipating this part will be lengthy so the wait will seem more worth it than a wee drabble. It may take centuries, but I am determined to finish this series, so don't worry!

 

 

Thank you all for the reads/comments/kudos/bookmarks/love in general, I hope you are all enjoying my never-ending spiral into the abyss that is my love for Cullen. After the series is over I do intend to do a few more one-shots with Cullen/Scáthach and then I  **might** do a different series with a different Inquisitor with a new take on the Cullen romance :3

 

Maker watch over you all <3


	6. Update 11 January 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issue's fixed? And still writing!

Hello,

Just wanted to let you all know that I  _think_ the link issue has been fixed! And that I am currently 2000 words into the next part of the series! Uni's been really intense and I had a lot less time than I thought I did this past week to write in my free time! I should have it up in a few days.

 

Thank you for reading!


	7. UGH UNI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha this whole "accelerated program" is killing me

If I die, blame uni. Still slowly writing and slowly dying from uni. I have like 0 time for fun except like 1 day/week. Feel free to pick me up and place me gently in the bin. 

 

So sorry for the delay, I don't know what I was expecting.      0.0


	8. Progress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays, Uni's taking most of my free time!

I'm nearly done with the next installment! But, alas, I must study as I have exams around the corner! Thank you all for being so patient!


	9. New Chapter Coming Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 February 2015 update

Hello all!

I just wanted to let you know that I have been super busy from Uni and after the exam this week I will be working on the next chapter! Thank you all for being patient with me! 


	10. Maker Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this, ughhhh

So...I have been sick. Like Urgent Care, Doctors, X-Ray sick. I have been getting better, I just did nothing but sleep on and off for the past few days/ week. Don't worry I'm slowly going just illness/school has thought that my time would be better spent sleeping.  SO...I apologize, but I'm progressing on the series!


	11. Sorry for the delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, yea?

So my plan was to crank out things over my Uni break but I got super sick (hospital sick) and now it's finals time for me. I do have the next installment started, don't worry!

 

Thanks for being so patient!

<3 Galindrael


	12. Maker's breath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update on 23 May 2015

Welp, I updated finally. Thanks for all the love and patience thus far and hope to see it in the future as well. I had a small window to write the other day so I finished Chapter 23 and started Chapter 24. Thank you all for understanding that I'm in Uni and trying to complete my degree with decent grades and not having constant anxiety-driven nightmares. Once again, I will finish, it just might take some time. I have another story I started planning while I was planning out exactly how A Very Dragon Age Christmas series is to end, so there's that to look forward to. I'm hoping to have Chapter 24 out much faster. Thank you all for your patience! Until next time!

 

-Galindrael


	13. I'm hiding in shame rn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh....woops?

Well, say hello to your local trash queen. I have about 3000 words for the next installment and it went a totally direction that I originally planned. I don't even know. But the end of the semester's coming up and I hope to update a few times over said break. Sorry I'm absolute shit about keeping up now that clinicals/uni rule my life. I'll try to update super soon. Thanks for being so patient. Once this is finished I'll try to put it all in one work instead of a series. This was supposed to be about everyone, but it slowly became only Scathach/Cullen....oops. Anyways, still here, still writing. Thank you all for the love. I hope it's enjoyable thus far (because I have the prequel I'm working on too...)


	14. 16 April 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update, woooooo

Hi guys,

I just wanted to say that I am almost completely done with my program! Woo and thus I have a new chapter! I am so sorry it took so long but I really don't think I would've been able to focus on my education well enough to do both actively. BUT now, I'm mostly done so here we gooooooo


	15. I hate everything ;] Series on hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *pterodactyl screeching*

Well, I've had a lot of time and, frankly, I am stuck on this update.  I've graduated uni and passed my boards 8 months ago then landed my dream job months ago and I've been working my ass off trying to establish myself in my field. I've been writing a lot less lately as I work 12-14 hour days and I'm zonked by the time I get home. I finally had some free time this past week and the urge to write and I guess my notes document for the fic didn't save the last time and the object I'm trying to hand our commander has plot information on it, which I had in the notes file...and is not there. So I left myself a cliffhanger that I can't remember anything about.  _Awesome_. I will keep coming back to it and finish it. I am working on the others and intend to finish most of it before I even start. I might upload one shots, though. I want to finish the series but I also don't want to force the story. To save myself and my readers I am not going to write something that is sub-par in comparison to the rest of the series.

The series is on hiatus. I am not. I'll probably publish a one shot, featuring the Commander/Inquisitor. Also had a weird urge to start up my Loki/Sigyn fic that was backlogged from before uni so maybe that'll pop up as well. Thanks to the couple of readers who sent messages and I apologize how long it took for me to even log in. Thank you all!

 

Love,

Galindrael 


	16. Oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 Sep 2017 update

At the moment the series is on hold as I 100% have lost the document pertaining to my plans and it has left me too unmotivated to pursue at the moment. While it is most likely indefinite, there is always a chance for later revival. I have been working on other things and I think I'll start posting them here instead of letting them collect the dust in my files. Bon nuit, mes amis.


End file.
